Si tu savais
by Videl104
Summary: [One Shot][Songfic][YAOI] Edward a rendez vous dans le bureau de Mustang: un rapport à remettre. Mais le Colonel a autre chose en tête que de lire ce document...


_Auteure:_ Videl  
_Genre:_ Songfic/Amour  
_Rating:_ M pour mature  
_Disclamer: _Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

_Note:_ Ceci est ma première fiction yaoi et du coup, ma première songfic. Soyez indulgents. Je ne suis pas habituée à faire du yaoi: j'en connais pas une tonne dans le rayon. Je me suis pas mal basée sur d'autres fictions que j'ai pu lire ou même des doujins. Menfin, mon but premier n'était pas de satisfaire les yaoistes, mais plutôt m'exprimer sur la condition des homosexuels dans notre société. Et quoi de mieux que la chanson "Léopold" des CowBoys Fringants pour faire ça? J'espère que j'ai réussi. Now, let's read! Enjoy!

* * *

Il en avait assez. Cela lui semblait des années qu'il était coincé dans cet immense bureau où le Colonel s'obstinait à le retenir. Agacé, il leva les yeux au ciel, se calant plus profondément dans le fauteuil que Mustang lui avait désigné à son arrivée. À quoi bon rester puisque son supérieur ne faisait que lire lentement, comme pour l'énerver encore plus, son dernier rapport – inutile de préciser- apporté quelques jours en retard? Il décroisa les jambes et se leva de la chaise en cuir noir. 

« Je ne crois pas que vous avez mot à dire sur mon rapport: je m'en vais. » dit-il en s'étirant.

Mustang leva enfin les yeux du document qu'il lisait, ou faisait semblant de lire pour exaspérer son subordonné. Son regard perçant pénétra celui du jeune homme.

« Assis. » ordonna-t-il.

L'adolescent s'exécuta à contrecoeur. Le Colonel replongea dans sa lecture, cachant un sourire amusé derrière ses papiers. Edward soupira longuement.

« D'accord, mais vous ne pouvez pas accélérer? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi. »

L'Alchimiste de Flammes s'interrompit une fois de plus dans sa lecture. Il se leva, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où se vautrait son invité. Il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur , le regardant dans ses yeux dorés et surpris. Il était terriblement près de lui.

« Est-ce que cela fait partit des choses que tu as à faire? » questionna le Colonel.

Il s'approcha encore et encore, jusqu'à temps que leurs lèvres purent prendre contact. Ce fut plutôt timide: Mustang ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme. Celui-ci se détendit au bout de quelques secondes, ferma les yeux et se décida enfin à répondre au baiser de son supérieur. Content de sa réaction, le Colonel lui fit goûter ce que sa langue pouvait faire dans l'espace restreint de sa bouche. Avide de découvrir le corps du petit alchimiste, il quitta ensuite ses lèvres pour aller goûter la peau de son cou. L'adolescent frissonna au nouveau contact. Un gémissement voulu sortir de sa bouche entrouverte, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que des caresses si banales à ses yeux puissent procurer autant de plaisir et de sensations. Ses mains saisirent le tissus des manches de l'uniforme de l'homme accroché à son cou, suçant avec délice la douce peau mise en sa totale disposition.

_Comme ton souffle_  
_Est si doux dans mon cou_  
_On dirait un papillon_  
_Qui vole d'une fleur à l'autre_  
_Sans se soucier de demain_  
_Et qui m'abreuve du nectar_  
_Que sont tes baisers_

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il le désirait. Il se demandait encore comment il avait bien pu faire pour ne pas succomber à la tentation tout ce temps. C'est vrai; il se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vraiment remarqué. Son coeur avait fait un sacré bond dans sa poitrine. Des cheveux couleur soleil, des yeux assortis, dégageant détermination, un sourire sincère, mais qui se voulait défier son interlocuteur.

Mustang remonta son cou, tout en y déposant des baisers, pour atteindre l'oreille droite de l'adolescent. Il mordilla et lécha amoureusement son lobe. L'une de ses mains se risqua derrière la tête du blondinet et détacha son éternelle natte. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux blonds; ils étaient si soyeux et lui chatouillait le visage sous ses propres caresses.

_Comment résister_  
_À ton joli sourire d'enfant_  
_Dans tes yeux_  
_Je vois la vie_  
_Mes doigts s'enlacent dans tes cheveux d'or_  
_Frôlant tes oreilles..._  
_Où je chuchote ton prénom:_

Il s'en rappelait de plus en plus. Il l'avait aimé alors que ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il s'était détesté des semaines: lui, coureur de jupons, homme à femmes, était attiré par un homme, d'autant plus que cet homme n'avait que douze ans. Petit à petit, il avait apprivoisé son désir et l'avait finalement accepté. Et maintenant, il le savait. Il savait combien il pouvait l'aimer. Et aujourd'hui, il savait que son amour était réciproque. Enfin._  
_

_Léopold! Si tu savais comme je t'aime_  
_Léopold! Avec toi la vie ne sera plus la même_  
_N'oublie pas mon amour_  
_Je t'aimerai pour toujours_  
_Léopold! Oh! Oui..._

Il quitta l'oreille d'Edward, parcourut une fois encore son cou et revint à ses lèvres. Dans un baiser passionné, il défit le bouton de sa veste, la fit glisser le long de ses bras et souleva son chandail, dévoilant la peau alléchante de son torse. Il y fit parcourir ses mains. Puis, brisant le baiser, il commença à lécher la peau fiévreuse de sa poitrine. Le petit alchimiste gémit sous ses caresses insistantes.

Le jeune homme savait que la voix qu'il venait de prendre ne serait pas facile. Qu'il allait probablement se faire pointer du doigt pour ses convictions, ses choix. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ceux qui riraient de lui ne seraient que des jaloux qui n'auraient pas encore accepté ce qu'ils sont eux-même. D'autant plus qu'il se serait plus seul: Mustang était là maintenant. Prêt à le soutenir et à le protéger, quoi qui lui arrive. Soudain, il se sentit fier de ce que pouvait bien lui apporter la vie qu'il menait.

_C'est alors_  
_Que tu me prends par la main_  
_Et tu m'amènes dans ta chambre_  
_Là, où notre amour n'est plus pointé du doigt_  
_Mais pointé vers le ciel..._

Ne cessant pas ses gestes, le Colonel descendit ses baisers jusqu'au pantalon de l'adolescent et remonta immédiatement. Se fut au tour de ses mains de se promener sur cette limite. Elles saisirent la ceinture, la détacha lentement et recommencèrent le processus avec le bouton du pantalon. Bientôt, celui-ci se retrouva aux chevilles du blondinet.

Le reste demeura flou. Il n'exista plus qu'eux: leurs gémissements, leur respiration accélérées et saccadés, leur corps chaud et moite enchevêtré dans une étrange étreinte, leurs cris. Le plaisir obtenu.

« Oh! Mustang! MUSTANG! » cria le plus jeune.

_Où tu m'emportes_  
_En me couvrant de caresses_  
_Et de ton corps velu_  
_Je n'sais plus ce qui est vrai_  
_Le temps s'est arrêté_  
_Et je crie ton prénom:_

« MUSTANG! » semblait-il encore répéter.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Le jeune Elric se tenait à côté de lui, le regardant bizarrement.

« Si vous voulez me dormir dans le visage, faites-le une autre fois, merci. » dit-il, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Il s'était endormi sur son rapport. Alors, rien de cela n'avait eu lieu? Ça semblait si réel pourtant.

« Tu... tu peux disposer.

- Vous êtes sûr? Vous allez bien, s'inquiéta son subordonné.

- Oui. Je dois seulement manquer de sommeil.

- Bien. Alors, je m'en vais. »

Bien qu'il n'avait pas été très convaincu, l'adolescent partit du bureau de son supérieur. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de refermer complètement la porte. Des pas étouffés de l'autre côté des murs confirmèrent à Mustang qu'il s'éloignait vraiment de son bureau. Il soupira.

« Si tu savais. »

_Léopold! Si tu savais comme je t'aime__  
Léopold! Avec toi la vie ne sera plus la même  
N'oublie pas mon amour__  
Je t'aimerai pour toujours__  
Léopold! Oh! Oui

* * *

_

**Voilà! Vous en pensez quoi? J'ai réussi? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour écouter la chanson, je vous mets un petit lien sur mon LJ.(À qui je ne sais pas combien de temps il restera là, alors faites vite! haha!) :D Pour y aller, rendez-vous sur mon profil, et cliquez sur mon homepage.  
Reviews please?**


End file.
